tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester
Jester is an unknown figure that has "attacked" the Valkyrie venator on multiple occasions. He goes on about playing games by sending in drop pods that contain anything from bombs to balloons. His voice is difficult to recognize becuase it sounds like it has been coved by 3 different voice changing devices. He has given Commander Cody a gift after Cody bested him in a game. During a later interaction with Plo Koon he claims he is "trapped" in a bunker where he is isolated outside. He has stated "That the outside world must be so nice". Jester states he has been trapped in the bunker for at least 3 years. Master Frost begun a game with Jester and his forces that he has titled "Cops and Robbers". Jester and his many droids with the republic are the "Cops" meanwhile REDACTED are the robbers. This means of gaining intel of REDACTED has so far proven fruitful with the locations of REDACTED being recorded for their last few travels. Known Technology and forces Normally people like Jester would not be important to the republic if it were not for some of the unique things he has. During his first few "games" with the republic he used a unique pod that is faster than normal CIS drill pods and can drill deeper. Top republic engineers are currently attempting to see how these pods work and reverse engineer them but some sort of fail safe appeared to be designed in these pods to slow down these efforts. It is also speculated that he has a large amount of droids. Whether or not this is a small amount such as 200 or a few battalions worth is unknown. Two types of droids have been indentified within Jesters Forces. D.0.G droids and his Scout droids. D.0.G droids appear to be similar to that of cargo lifting droids but has been modified for combat. The armor of D.0.G survived 3 rockets from clone forces and his strength was able to hold onto a jedi knight while he tried to force repel the droid. The second type of droid currently known to republic data is his Scout Droids. These droids are about the size of a beach ball and are equipped with basic first aid and laser defenses. Jester used these to communicate with the Jedi/Republic for information he believes the "Bad droids" may intercept. Major Shamrock of the doom company has reprogrammed one of these droids and has named it P4TR1CK, much to the displeasure of Master Frost and other troops. Relations Jedi: Jester has shown friendly signs to Master Plo Koon and Master Frost. Hopefully these two individuals continue to be on jesters good side. CIS: Jester has claimed to dislike playing games with the CIS becuase the tincans are too boring. Upon watching one of his "games" with the CIS he sent a D.0.G unit droid to "capture the flag", the flag being the Munificents power core. Those friendly with Jester are encouraged to attempt to get Jester to "play" games with the CIS in an attempt to destroy more CIS battle ships. REDACTED: Jester appears to be entertained by REDACTED. Republic forces should attempt to not allow Jester to get close to REDACTED. Although the similarities between Jester and REDACTED we do not know what would happed if REDACTED could influence Jester.